


Quiet Moments

by Indig0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Hurt all Comfort, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: After emerging from the world of illegal android cage fighting, the only RK900 finds some peace in his new life.  Ronan enjoys the quiet mornings with his brother, and with his love.(set probably a bit afterI Know Your Soul, I'll Be Your Home)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



Being the most advanced android Cyberlife ever made, designed for long-haul military missions in the Arctic, the RK900 rarely needs to recharge or enter stasis. Down in the pit, fighting for his life, he wasn’t afforded much time but still managed to keep himself performing well. Life is different now, though. Now he’s allowed to recharge, to refill his thirium, to stop for a moment’s reflection whenever the desire strikes him.

It’s a habit he’s fallen into, partially due to the company he keeps.

PL600s have always needed at least five hours to recharge in order to perform optimally, and that amount has been creeping steadily upwards since Simon deviated and stopped getting regular maintenance. It doesn’t bother him, he assures his friends. Back before the revolution, there was nothing else to do anyway. He could sleep all day because there was no reason not to. What a life!

And now that he doesn’t have to spend all his time running, hiding, fighting, he has time again. He’s free, and if he needs closer to nine hours to recharge these days, he can have that. What a life…

Ronan quickly noticed that Simon’s sleep habits are too irregular to be efficient, and he realized that if he held the PL600 close, perhaps it would be easier for him. If they cocooned themselves in warm blankets when the nights were cold, if Simon lay his head against Ronan’s chest to feel the faint thrum of his thirium pump, it was easier to slip into stasis. If Ronan rested his cheek on Simon’s soft hair and listened to the soft whistle of his intake valve, it was soothing. And though he didn’t need to, Ronan found that a few hours of stasis every night could be enjoyable. Relaxing. It was a new idea, but one he liked.

Connor has also taken up sleeping as an occasional hobby, but the quiet time before sunrise is a good time to reach out to his brother. He sends short videos of Sumo, or of a funny face Hank made the day before. Stories, thoughts, pictures. Fragments of data he finds interesting. Ronan responds in kind with his own stories – personal accomplishments, confusing interactions, Simon’s surprised and genuine laugh, flowers growing in a vacant lot, the flock of sparrows he feeds in the evenings, a dessert he’d made that Simon had praised, the sun catching Simon’s eyes at an angle, a sunbeam through stained glass… They see each other a few times a week, but this is time they both value. Apart but together, sharing in each other’s lives.

All the time, Simon is still curled in his arms. The sun hasn’t yet risen and Ronan remains perfectly still, listening to that intake valve. It’s like soft breathing. The part hasn’t been manufactured for years, but it still functions just fine despite the sound. Honestly, he would have been disappointed to have it silenced.

This is the time of day when Simon is most relaxed, and Ronan takes full advantage of his night vision at this point. In another lifetime he would have used this ability to track his prey in the pitch black while the trembling androids tried to hide from him. In another life he might have used it to pinpoint enemy scouts across the frozen tundra in the dead of night.

He simply watches the soft synth-skin around Simon’s eyes, how it’s still a bit darkened but completely lax now. He ignores the urge to touch it, because that would surely rouse the PL600, and Simon needs his rest. He does gently touch the ends of the soft blond hair after a while, though. Simon eventually wakes to fingers carding gently through his hair. Ronan can feel the slight quickening of his pump, and listens for the deeper sigh of the intake valve. The sun is peeking through the window now, and he tilts his head to see the smile resting against his thirium pump. Very gently, he cups the nape of Simon’s neck and bends to touch their foreheads together.

“Mmmm,” Simon sighs contentedly, his hand sliding up along Ronan’s jaw to mirror the gesture. “Did you sleep well?”

Ronan nods, then presses lightly with his fingertips. He could speak, but it would break the fragile bubble of quiet around them. They’ve both grown accustomed to communicating the simple things, the important things, wordlessly.

They could stay that way for hours, but Ronan can feel Simon’s growing need to move, to be active, so they do eventually get up. Ronan’s grown good at preparing their morning Tearium just as well as any café would make it, if not better. Today he lets Simon make it, only bringing the dishes over at the instant they’re needed. They sit in the sunlight and sip their sweet, milky, steaming drinks while their feet lightly touch. The rest of the day will be pleasant, Ronan thinks to himself cautiously. The rest of the day will include soft smiles, laughter, gentle words. Brushing against each other as they pass, a quick squeeze of a shoulder, idly holding hands when they’re close enough. Perhaps Simon will be standing in the kitchen and he can wrap his arms around the smaller android and lean over his shoulder to watch him work. Perhaps in a rare instance Simon will pause, the world will pause, and he’ll lean his head into Ronan’s, and they’ll just be still for a moment.

And then life will continue, and it will… it will be good, because here they are safe, and there’s no need to be on guard (though it’s not a habit he’ll easily lose). The pain of the past will never vanish, but it will lose its sharp edges and perhaps eventually even its remnants will fade into these quiet morning moments.


End file.
